


Inner Turmoil

by Mira_Luciano_Roseway



Series: The Words I Say [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Foul mouth Yoongi, Inscriptions, Iwish Icould take these things seriously..., M/M, Pianist Min Yoongi | Suga, Yoonmin be real, much - Freeform, not really - Freeform, ore serious tags, sweetheart jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Luciano_Roseway/pseuds/Mira_Luciano_Roseway
Summary: Yoongi is a burnt marshmallow, hard on the outside and gooey on the inside





	1. Yoongi

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE!!!! The second part if Yoonmin focus. I'll try to be a bit more dynamic in my writing. I hope this will be enjoyable as the first part, which isn't done yet. I will update the last chapter for it. And hey, maybe I'll start taking requests for each couple? I don't know, we'll see,

Yoongi hates how easily he gives in to Namjoon’s words. He hates how he doesn't beat the shit out of Seokjin like he wants because Namjoon asked him not to. Since when did Namjoon become the only person Yoongi listened to? Cared to listen to?

 

Whatever.

 

Seokjin was Namjoon’s problem now. The stupid faced, oblivious dipshit. The more Yoongi thought about it the more he wished he could've landed at least one hit on Seokjin’s face. Yoongi needed to vent, he wishes he never quit basketball. It was how he used to get rid of his anger. That made him angry too.

 

Fuck!

 

Yoongi decided it would be a good idea to yell and punch the wall. Haha! Yeah, not a good idea. His knuckles busted instantly and pain shot through his hand, resulting in a louder than necessary, “FUCK!” to leave his mouth.

 

Yoongi opened the studio door, Hoseok was sitting down in front of the computer eating.

 

“Namjoon taking another dump? Woah, what happened to you hand, Hyung?!”

 

Yoongi just huffed and pushed past Hoseok to the first aid kit in the corner. Hoseok’s face turned comically white. Usually Yoongi would tease the younger about his weird thing for blood, but right now Yoongi was not in the mood.

 

“Namjoon’s out there with your  _ friend.” _

 

Hoseok furrowed his brows, “Who? Jin’hyung?”

 

Yoongi hissed as he rubbed alcohol swabs over the open knuckles, “Yeah, nearly beat the shit out of him…”

 

Shocked rendered Hoseok speechless for a moment. He looked like he just watched a scary movie, “You...Jin-hyung? Why?”

 

“Fucking Seokjin was the asshat that left Namjoon out in the middle of Seoul’s streets in the middle of the goddamn night, Hope! That's 

why!”

 

Hoseok averted his gaze. After a moment of tense silence Hoseok cleared his throat and wheeled his chair over to Yoongi,”Here, let me help you.”

 

Yoongi sighed and gave up on cleaning his hand up. Hoseok tisked at Yoongi and began to properly clean and dress the wounds.

 

“Is this from you…”

 

“No, Namjoon didn't want me to do anything...So I punched the wall instead.”

 

Hoseok nodded and hummed. They sat quietly as Hoseok finished dressing the wound on Yoongi’s hand. When he was done Yoongi huffed in annoyance. Hoseok placed a hand on his shoulder and lead him to the door,” Go ahead and take a relief piss. It'll calm your nerves.”

 

“I’m not a baby. Shitting and pissing doesn't solve all of my problems.”

 

Hoseok smiled and cooed at Yoongi, tickling under his chin. Yoongi stared at him unassumed in every form and fashion. Hoseok laughed and shoved him out the door, “Hurry up!”

 

Yoongi complied, but not without rolling his eyes in the most dramatic way possible.

 

When Hoseok closed the door Yoongi felt tempted to go back down the hallway to where he left Namjoon and Seokjin. He resisted the temptation, mainly because he knew how upset Namjoon would be if he knew Yoongi had kept an eye on them. Yoongi isn't Namjoon’s mother. He isn't Namjoon’s father. And he definitely isn't Rapmon.

 

With a quiet breath he headed to the bathroom for a “relief piss”. In reality Yoongi just paced back and forth in the bathroom, splashing his face with water every now and then. Yoongi looked into his reflection, he looked angry. But he wasn't really...not anymore at least ‘ _ I should really work on my RBF _ ’

 

He felt better, more calm. Seems like running all the faucets at once in the bathroom can really calm the nerves. The sense of calm was short lived because when Yoongi turned the corner there Namjoon and Seokjin were, hand in fucking hand, getting ready to enter the studio.

 

Yoongi saw Seokjin make his presence known to Namjoon and he saw Namjoon face him. Where were his glasses? He watched as Namjoon’s face seemed to feign fear.

 

“ Problem solved?”

 

Yoongi expected Namjoon to replay with a yes and maybe an explanation of what happened. Not a wide dimpled smile and a tight hug. What the fuck happened?

 

“Hyung I can see! I can see you!”

 

What. The. Fuck?

 

Yoongi looked at Seokjin with his eyes as wide as they could go. He knew his expression probably seemed really animated and funny, but the shit did this kid just say?! And there Seokjin was blushing like a fucking tomato!

 

“Namjoon and I are soulmates. The miracle I granted him was sight.”

 

Then it hit Yoongi. That was why Namjoon had gotten so attached so quickly. This explained all of his weird as fuck obsessions with Seokjin. Like actually wanted to match his clothing. But that that was pushed to the back of his mind. Namjoon could see! Seokjin allowed him to see!!!

 

Yoongi only realized he was crying after he saw the picture Hoseok took of him and Namjoon hugging. Yoongi was going to kill Hoseok and his soulmate for making fun of him and Namjoon. It was seriously an emotional moment. Anyone with damn heart would've cried. 

 

Assholes.

 

\--

 

Yoongi found himself being shoved down the street after Hoseok and Seokjin mentioned that the should celebrate. Apparently they were headed to Seokjin’s dorm, where everyone would meet up? How many people did they invite, hell if Yoongi knew. All he did know was that there would be food, cocoa and blankets...and that was all that he needed to know.

 

On the way down the the said dorm Yoongi noticed Namjoon and Seokjin linking arms. Namjoon seemed a little panicked, but he seemed to take comfort in Seokjin’s presence.

 

Hoseok shoved Yoongi down the side walk faster as the seemed to have gotten near their location and Hoseok started to get excited. Whatever him and Taehyung ate was probably filled with fucking pikachu energy. Yoongi grimaced at the fact that he even thought to bring pokemon into his thought, fucking Taehyung.

 

When they walked through the door of Seokjin’s dorm Hoseok made sure that is was empty, because apparently Seokjin has a roommate who knows Taehyung. And right now the dorm needs to be prepared for people not for people to come along and try to help.

 

When Namjoon and Seokjin arrived Hoseok decided it would be a good idea to show the the place. Yoongi had to himself from voicing out the area for Namjoon like he always does. 

 

“Dresser left four feet, three feet corner. Left cl--Shit. Sorry.”

 

Namjoon waved at Yoongi,”No, it's fine. I almost forgot I could see as well.”

 

\--

 

Apparently Hoseok wanted Yoongi to help him in the kitchen with Seokjin and Namjoon was left in the living room.

 

Seokjin still pisses Yoongi off, but right now is not the time for that. Yoongi is supposed to be putting pretzels in a bowl, but he's just eating them out of the bag. He was also supposed to hand Seokjin a bag of rice, but he decided to throw it a Hoseok. Of fucking course Seokjin scolded Yoongi like he was his fucking mother. 

 

Yoongi was told to not help anymore, but as punishment for being an ass he had to stay in the kitchen instead of walking around and criticizing Seokjin’s lack of video game, music, and cool shit. Yoongi swore that Seokjin’s dorm looked like his own mother decorated it.

 

While Yoongi was sneaking sandwich squares from beside Hoseok he saw Namjoon walking around with his eyes closed. Namjoon seemed  be navigate himself pretty well. Yoongi wondered what it was like, to have been living life without being able to see shit to have shit practically ïthrown at your face. It must be a bit overwhelming for him. If it really bothers Namjoon him and Yoongi would talk about it later at their dorm.

 

Yoongi was eventually banned from the kitchen, apparently someone snitched on him. Fuckhead.

Doesn't matter though. Yoongi walks into Seokjin’s living room and plops down on the sofa with a soft thud. Yoongi felt his eyes getting sleepy and he didn't fight it. He was only half aware when Namjoon came and sat next to him.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do-I don't know...I think I’m just…”

Yoongi watches as Namjoon flails his hands into the space in front of him, unable to think of the words he wants to say. A slight smile tugs at the corner of Yoongi’s mouth, “Thinking too much?”

 

Namjoon quickly turned to Yoongi and nods, “Yeah.”

 

Yoongi groans as he sits up properly placing his elbows on his thighs,” Just take all this stuff one step at a time Namjoon. You're trying to jump into a pool of  _ what the fuck _ , just for now, take the ladder on the side. One step at a time.”

 

Namjoon nodded the way always does when he is taking advice to the heart. He looked at Yoongi and slightly smiled, “Thanks Hyung.”

 

No one seemed to have noticed the front door opening and a black haired boy walk in. Apparently the boy didn't notice everyone else either seeing how he began to call out to Seokjin as he took off his shoes, “Jinnie-hyung I dyed my hair back to its natural color. Look at me! I showed Tae-tae and he was all  _ So fuckable _ ! He so--”

 

By this point the boy saw everyone staring at him. He took a quick look around and his gaze stopped on Seokjin who was trying really hard not to laugh his ass of. The boy turned red so fast it was incredible, he quickly apologized and ran off to his room. Yoongi vaguely remembers the kid. He’s one of Hoseok’s friends and Seokjin’s roommate. Yoongi smirked at the entire event. The kid’s cute, no doubt about that, but Yoongi won't admit that. Not a chance in fucking hell.


	2. Fuck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, It's been a while since I've updated. I hope this isn't too short of a chapter.

One thing people usually got wrong about Yoongi is his hate for people. He doesn't hate people, in reality he hates how he cares for people. Yoongi will either want nothing to do with you or everything to do you. But he hates caring for people, because then he does things he normally wouldn't do and/or doesn't want to do. Either way, he hates how he’s beginning to become attached to Seokjin, Taehyung, and Jimin. Especially Jimin.

 

Fucking Jimin and his cute laugh, his gorgeous personality, sexy eyes and his just overall presence. Yoongi hates how much he likes Jimin,  how much he wants Jimin to be more that just a friend of his friends boyfriend. And because Yoongi hates how much he initially feels, he becomes grouchy and grouchy Yoongi is an asshole that spits fire.

 

So here Yoongi is with Namjoon in Seokjin and Jimin’s dorm. Yoongi’s helping Namjoon learn how to read with his eyeballs, because if it were up to Namjoon he'd read braille, walk around with his eyes closed only opening them to talk to his friends.

 

Why were they at Seokjin’s and not their own dorm? Something about dinner and watching movies with subtitles? Wait? Why was Yoongi here? Like seriously. Namjoon doesn't even need really his help at all. The kid is a fucking genius, learning how to read in a fucking week. It took Yoongi a couple of years to get that shit down. Seriously.

 

Oh, right. Yoongi was here because Namjoon asked him to come...and Jimin was going to be here. But mostly cause Namjoon asked. 

 

Speaking of Jimin, he was nowhere to be seen...from the living room. Much to Yoongi’s pleasure and disappointment…

 

“H-hey, Hyung?”

 

Yoongi blinked out of his daze and nodded towards Namjoon as a reply. Yoongi watched as Namjoon’s eyes darted to the floor, “C-can you help me learn colors and shapes?”

 

Yoongi leaned forward,” Sure. Which do you want to do first?”

 

“Color. I know what shapes feel like so I’m sure I can get those down those mostly on my own, but color...Colors are weird.”

 

Yoongi nodded,”They are. Um, I’ll help you that tomorrow or something. Right now, I have no idea how to explain it on a way that’ll be helpful to you.”

 

Namjoon nodded and worried his bottom lip,”Just as long as it's before next weekend. Jin-hyung wants to go out and I want to dress well...you know like match. I may not know colors well, but I know what I have on is terrible to look at.”

 

Yoongi chuckled as Namjoon looked at his orange and purple striped shirt and red sweatpants. Namjoon was right, it did look terrible and his blue cap didn't make it any better.

 

It took about an hour for Seokjin to stumble through the front door with way too many bags of food. Namjoon practically jumped up to help him out. Yoongi found it funny, he slowly stood up with a quiet groan, fucking knee was hurting again. Must be because of all the humidity. Fuck, Yoongi shook his head, he was sounding more and more like an old man. Haven't even hit 25 and already knee problems…

 

“Yoongi-ah! Can you help me in the kitchen?”

 

“Why don't you ask Namjoon?”

 

Seokjin quirked an eyebrow at Yoongi with a look that basically said “The Shit you just say?”. Yoongi sighed he knew what Seokjin was getting his panties wadded for,” Why don't you ask Namjoon... _ hyung? _ ”

 

Seokjin hummed and nodded, he turned his back towards Yoongi,”I asked you. And besides, Yoongi-ah, last time Namjoon helped he burned three of my pans.”

 

Namjoon groaned,”It was an accident. Geez, get over it. I got you new pans.”

 

Yoongi laughed at that memory. Funcking Mon, burned the pans and not the food. The look on Seokjin’s face when he saw that happen was priceless. Infact Yoongi took a picture of it and is using it as Seokjin Caller ID photo now. “Okay, only if I can have some.”

 

Seokjin smiled,”Of course.”

 

Yoongi smirked, he didn't really want to help. But Seokjin’s cooking was the shit so Yoongi was willing to “help”.

 

Unfortunately Seokjin actually wanted help. So Yoongi was instructed to gather up the ingredients for some cookies. Yoongi was practically offended when Seokjin handed him the recipe and mixing bowls. “The fuck you want me to do?”

 

Seokjin whipped around,”Language! Seriously, Yoongi-ah! And I want you to make those. I cooking this. If you do the cookies then all of this should be done around the same time.”

 

Yoongi sighed and looked at Namjoon who had his earbuds in probably listening some good shit. Seokjin turned Yoongi back towards the counter,”Cookies.”

 

Well as it turns out Yoongi was still trying to mix the cookie dough when Seokjin finished his stir fry. Yoongi was in the kitchen all alone with the fucking cookie dough that so damn thick. How was he supposed to mix this?

 

Yoongi developed a brilliant idea, if he sat on the floor and put the mixing bowl in between his knees he'd be able to mix it better. With all the strength his twig arm he began to stir. Yoongi had been so caught up on the cookie dough that he hadn’t noticed that Jimin and Hoseok walked in. Jimin apparently had groceries and walked into the kitchen, unaware of Yoongi trying to mix cookies. And fucking course Jimin trips and falls over Yoongi, destroy the cookie dough, groceries, and Yoongi’s phone screen.

 

“What the fuck?!” Yoongi stayed laid on the floor taking in the damage Jimin managed to create.

 

Jimin quickly stood up and offered to help Yoongi stand, but Yoongi swatted his hand away, “S-sorry Hyung. I didn’t know you were in here.”

 

“Are stupid? Do you not look where the fuck you're walking?” Yoongi just noticed his phone's conditions. Anger was an emotion he was far beyond. The look Jimin received had the younger stepping back. Seokjin came to Jimin’s rescue before anything could happen, “What’s going on? We heard the crash--oh. Oh no.”

 

“Oh no. Oh no? Is that all you have to say? The cracks on my phone aren’t an ‘Oh no’ situation.”

 

This time Namjoon spoke from behind Yoongi, “Hyung, it’s okay. Don’t you have insurance?”

 

“No Mon I don’t. I dropped that to buy the fucking microphones you broke few months back. I have to get new god damn phone. Look! The screen won’t even turn on!!”

 

Yoongi glared at Jimin again who was not standing pathetically behind Seokjin. Seokjin was obviously getting just as upset as Yoongi was, but for other reasons, “Calm down and watch your mouth.”

 

“I-I’m sorry, Hyung.”

 

Yoongi turned to Jimin, “Sorry? You’re sorry? Well shit, I guess if I take you with me to the phone company and tell them that you’re sorry for breaking my phone they’ll fix it, right?”

 

Jimin flinched at Yoongi’s words as tears began to well up in his eyes. He looked like he was trying not to let the tears fall. Namjoon and Hoseok watched helplessly as Yoongi yells, Jimin cries and Seokjin acts as a wall between the two. Seokjin turned his back towards Yoongi to try and calm Jimin down and the sight makes Yoongi laugh, “Oh, okay. I see. I see. So you’re Seokjin’s fucking little baby. Grow the fuck up. Seriously. How--”

Seokjin whipped around and slapped Yoongi, the sound made everyone jump. Silence filled the room like a flood and Yoongi stood there with a red mark across his cheek. What the fuck just happened? Embarresmant and anger filled up in Yoongi making his face red. He didn’t mean to blow up like he did. He was just really upset and usually has difficulty keeping his emotions totally calm when they happen in sudden bursts. Yoongi knows it’s not an excuse or a good reason for the way he acted. But that didn’t keep him from being pissed off at Seokjin. Yoongi’s still upset about the whole Namjoon forgiving him so easily and stuff. 

 

As Yoongi picked his head up with his eyes making contact with Seokjin’s the elder began to speak through gritted teeth, “I am so fucking tired of you shit Min Yoongi. This is my dorm you are in, you respect my rules and everyone in here. I don’t really care what your deal is, but you better keep it under control here. And don’t you ever,  _ EVER _ , speak to Jimin like that again. Do you understand me?”

 

Everyone was slightly taken back by Seokjin word. Tension filled the air as the two eldest tried to look each other down. After a few seconds of silence Seokjin quirked an eyebrow, that was about all Yoongi could handle. He pushed past Seokjin, past Jimin to the front door. Namjoon was the only one to run stop him at the door, “Hyung where are you going?”

  
“Leave me alone. Don’t ask me to come here again.” Before Yoongi actually walked out of the dorm he looked back at everyone. Hoseok seemed torn as to what to do, Seokjin had begun to clean up the mess in the kitchen and Jimin...Jimin was looking at Yoongi. His eyes were puffy from trying not to cry and look in his eyes was by far the most apologetic look Yoongi had ever seen. More embarrassment flooded Yoongi, why does he always mess up when it comes to interacting with people? Yoongi cursed himself for being an asshole to Jimin. He felt like shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Anyways, I hope you all liked it. Merry Christmas!


	3. Sulking/Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'll try to update soon.

 

Yoongi had spent all night in his bed awake, in his shared dorm alone. Rapmon even left him in favor of sleeping on Namjoon’s bed. Fucking dog even closed the door behind him...literally shutting Yoongi out. It was here in his moment Yoongi realized, this was the first time he actually was alone in a very long time. He was usually with Namjoon, if not him then Hoseok, Rapmon would even hang out with him if Hoseok and Namjoon were busy.

 

Yoongi would always complain about not being able to be all by himself. Saying how since he had gotten friends he could never have his precious alone time to think. Now, here he is. Alone with his thoughts...which is exactly what he doesn’t want. All Yoongi can think about is how much of an ass he was to Jimin and Seokjin. To be honest Yoongi really wants to be friends with Seokjin. Not only because Seokjin is Namjoon’s boyfriend, but because Seokjin is literally the other half of Namjoon, Namjoon’s soulmate.  And Yoongi loves Namjoon more than he loves fucking Kumamon, just a little more...but still more. Seokjin completes Namjoon, and Namjoon him. So why is it so hard for Yoongi to be nice to Seokjin like he is with Namjoon? Yoongi kept asking himself this question, but he already knows the answer. He’s just afraid to accept it as the truth.

 

Yoongi laid in his bed for approximately fifteen more seconds before he put some pants on and went outside for a walk. He was tired, but sleep couldn’t come to him peacefully. Every time he would close his eyes he saw the look Jimin gave him before he stormed out of Seokjin’s dorm. Yoongi went to the nearby park  Namjoon would always go to to take walks or to relax. Yoongi had never done it himself since he always had Namjoon to talk to, but Namjoon wasn’t here to talk with him. He was with Seokjin. Yoongi frowned, he felt really bad. Neither Seokjin or Jimin deserved his attitude. Poor Jimin, the boy looked like he was about to burst into tears.

 

Yoongi continued to walk aimlessly throughout the park, that is until he reached the center. He realized why he was drawn here, some bass lined beat was booming from the center of the park. It played so loud it seemed to have attracted a bunch of other people as well. They already had formed a circle watching whatever was in the middle intently. 

 

Curiosity got the better of Yoongi as he pushed through the crowd to get a glimpse of what the commotion was all about. Although Yoongi cursed himself the instant his eyes landed on Jimin. Yoongi felt a twinge of attraction for the boy. Sure Yoongi thought Jimin was cute, but Yoongi now saw a side of Jimin that made his mouth go dry and hands sweat. Jimin was dancing flawlessly with the flow of the music. Yoongi watched closely as the boy's body moved in ways that should be considered illegal, sweat glistened off Jimin’s brow down his neck collecting on his shirt collar. Jimin’s shirt was soaked and the way it stuck to his body was most definitely a crime. All of these things drew Yoongi in, but what captivated him was the concentration put in Jimin’s moves, the way he obviously calculated them through many hours of practice. Yoongi knew this because he always saw the same look on Hoseok’s face when he dances. Yoongi knows how to read the passion and effort in the dancers dance after so many years of watching Hoseok dance and teach others. 

 

All the air left Yoongi’s lungs however when Jimin stopped dancing and locked eyes with him. 

Jimin was panting as he stepped forward to Yoongi, he looked confused and concerned, “Hyung?”

 

‘ _ That’s my cue. _ ’ Yoongi turned on his heels practically running off like he never even saw Jimin.

 

“Hyung? Hyung, wait!”

 

Yoongi knew he was shit out of luck when Jimin broke through the crowd, the boy obviously has superior athletic abilities than Yoongi.So instead of pathetically thrying to run away Yoonig stopped and turned around. Yoongi put on his best poker face in hopes that Jimin couldn’t tell he was freaking out because of the kid’s beauty. “What.” 

The words left harsher that Yoongi wanted  and it sounded more like a demean than a question.

 

Jimin slightly flinched and dropped his gaze to the ground, “I, um..I just--What I wanted to say was--I mean...I--”

 

“Spit it out.” Once again that sounded annoyed. Right now Yoongi wasn’t annoyed. Sure right now he was a little frustrated...sexually, but not annoyed with Jimin. The boy doesn’t know what he just did to Yoongi. Stupid sexy body rolls and hip gyrations…

 

“S-sorry. I just, I really am sorry about your phone. And I want to make it up to you.”

 

Yoongi could tell he was making Jimin uncomfortable by the way he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. The way Jimin was blushing was too cute for words. Yoongi wasn’t sure how Jimin planned on making it up to him, but just the thought of him and Jimin made Yoongi’s stomach do flips. Before Yoongi could even formulate a proper sentence as a response for Jimin his watch began to ring. 

 

Yoongi slightly began to panic because today was the day that him and Youngjae planned for a piano rehearsal. Fuck you time. Yoongi pulled out his lyric notebook and a pen, he quickly scribbled his personal email on the paper and shoved it into Jimin’s hands, before running off like a schoolboy who just gave his crush a valentine.

 

It was only now did Yoongi realize how embarrassing his email is.  [ **_swagger.master.93@naver.com_ ** ](mailto:swagger.master.93@naver.com)  Seriously what was he thinking? Yoongi cringed when he also realized that his profile picture was still Gudetama. Oh, fuck. 

 

\--

 

Yoongi stormed through the piano room door. God damn my cardio is shit! Youngjae squeaked awkwardly, “Hyung! You’re late, we don’t have much time before I have to go. Where were you?”

 

Yoongi hunched his was over to the piano he was panting, and not sexily like Jimin, no. Yoongi was panting like a dog. Youngjae laughed at this, “Did you run all the way over here Hyung. Oh my gosh, you look like an old man!!”

 

“I... shit Yoongi’s throat felt like a fucking dessert, “I’m going...to kill you...in your sleep”

 

Youngjae made a disgusted face and stepped back from Yoongi, “Sorry.”

 

It took couple of minutes for Yoongi to breathe like a normal human being, but he still managed to listen to what Youngjae written over the semester break. It was a beautiful piece of work, while Youngjae played it on the piano he hummed a melody with it. It seemed like Youngjae was writing a complete song.

 

Yoongi couldn’t help, but feel proud of Youngjae’s progress. It used to be so difficult for Youngjae to finish a song. He had so many ideas, but would always discard them when something went wrong. It didn’t help that Youngjae was a perfectionist. Even in the short amount of time they had for this session it was good to see how much Youngjae grew over the past couple of months.

 

When the song was done playing Youngjae turned to Yoongi and smiled. Like Namjoon, Youngjae could read Yoongi well. He knew that Yoongi’s silence wasn’t bad, in fact it meant that Yoongi liked what he was hearing.

 

“That melody you were humming. Do you plan on writing lyrics for this song?”

 

Youngjae nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something else but didn’t. Before Yoongi could further ask there was a knock at the door. Yoongi looked at Youngjae with a slightly confused look.

Youngjae smiled and walked over to the door, “Hyung, there’s someone I want you to meet before I leave. He’s actually been helping me with this song.”

 

Yoongi nodded. When the door opened up a tall male walked in. He had sharp features similar to Yoongi’s, although he kind of looked like an...idiot. A love struck idiot. The guy was practically making googoo eyes at Youngjae. “Hyung, this is Jaebum. He’s my soulmate...and boyfriend.”

 

Yoongi watched as Youngjae blushed and fiddled his fingers. He reminded Yoongi of Jimin, who he left in the park...god damn it. 

 

“You’re my hyung right? Youngjae talks about you a lot.”

 

Yoongi smiled. So it was a love song that Youngjae wrote. No, Youngjae and Jaebum. Wait, Jaebum...JB?

Yoongi squinted at Jaebum, “JB?”

Jaebum looked confused. Yoongi coughed, “I’m Namjoon’s friend.”

 

“Oh, Namjoon? Wow, small world. How’s he been.”

 

Youngjae took this chance to jump in, “Namjoon-hyung has been dating someone.” Jaebum made “really?!” face and looked at Yoongi.

 

Yoongi sighed, “Actually that someone is Seokjin...Namjoon’s soulmate.”

 

“It seems like everyone have been  finding their soulmates recently. I’m sorry Yoongi-hyung, but Jaebum-hyung and I have to go. He’s moving into my dorm. Ever since BamBam moved in with Jackson I’ve been a bit lonely.”

 

“I understand. You guys have fun.”

  
“We will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys let me now what you think or just say hey. I don't know, I just love seeing what you guys like to say.


	4. Hopefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably hate me so, so, so, so much. I am so very sorry. This isn't even a long chapter...all it does is make me feel lazy. I will try to update more and on time...like once...a week...every two weeks....

Yoongi knew the chances of Jimin still being at the park were slim. Real fucking slim. But that didn't stop him from walking back and looking around like he lost his own child. Guilt ate at his stomach, everything ends up bad with him. He should've apologized to Jimin instead of running away. He should've planned a get together with Jimin instead of throwing his contacts at the poor boy and running away. Why was he always running away? He also ran away from Seokjin… Yoongi sighed. He felt like a coward for not being able apologize for his shortcomings…

 

Yoongi wasn't surprised to to see that Jimin was no longer in the park, but that didn't stop the disappointment that settled in his stomach. 

 

The walk back to his dorm was long and quiet. When he finally arrived Yoongi could hear Rapmon whining behind the door as he unlocked it. Damn dog probably had to use the bathroom if he didn't take a shit in the house already. Opening the front door wide open Yoongi let Rapmon run out to do his business. While he waited Yoongi sat on the doorstep and looked at the sky. It was an arrange of oranges, pinks and purples...Did Namjoon ask Seokjin to show him the names of all the colors? Was Namjoon going to wait until Yoongi pulled his head out of his ass? Sighing again Yoongi called out for Rapmon, fucking dog came back with a huge ass stick that looked gross as fuck. Whatever, not his dog...not his problem.

 

\--

 

It was barely midnight and Yoongi was still wide awake. He still couldn't sleep. Everytime he began to drift off into dreamland he would see the look on Jimin’s face. That fucking puppy dog eyed, pouty lip, cuter than hell...sorry look…He really fucked up. Jimin was probably confused beyond reason.

 

Enough is enough. It's quite evident that Yoongi won't be getting any sleep tonight, again. So might as well make the most of this extra time. Yoongi took a quick shower, got dressed, fed and watered Rapmon, slipped a jacket and his shoes on and locked the door behind him as he left yet again. Yoongi had no definite destination, he wasn't really focusing on where his feet were taking him. He just needed to get out and clear his head. 

Well, apparently he wanted to do more than just clear his head when he found himself in front of the dorm building that housed Seokjin and Jimin.

He wasn’t really surprised to not see any campus security and all that. Inside the building was warm and quiet and all the lights in the hallway were dimmed...everyone probably went to sleep hours ago. Stupidly enough Yoongi wanted to knock on the door until someone woke up. He wanted to apologize and ask for forgiveness. But instead settled for sitting on the floor in front of Seokjin and Jimin’s door.

 

Why was he here? What exactly was he going to do? Say? Yoongi’s body slowly became heavy and he could now feel how truly tired he was. Exhaustion was seeping out of his bones into his muscles rendering him immobile, but he didn't care. The air here was welcoming, the lights were soft and Yoongi already had his eyes closed. He was already asleep.

 

Yoongi wasn't aware of the the front door opening and himself falling back with thick thunk. He didn't awaken when he was lifted, or place on a comfortable surface and covered with something warm. He just kept sleeping. Even though he dreamt of everything that happened the past few days, he slept. Too tired to wake up, too ready of be forgiven. 

 

A loud crash suddenly woke Yoongi up, he stood up so quickly he fell over. Nearly collapsing from the sudden head rush. 

 

“Yoongi-ah, lay back down. It's okay.”

 

Not quite registering who the voice belonged to, Yoongi crawled back into his little couch cocoon. Wait a fucking second…”Yoongi-ah”... couch cocoon...soft motherly voice that belongs to a man?! Was he in Seokjin’s dorm?!?!

 

Yoongi stood up again and tried to talk, but the sudden head rush caused him to pass out with a very slurred, very drunk, very broken sentence of,”Shopeskin?! Her thid I geh ere…”

 

All this rest was nice, even if Yoongi was in Seokjin’s dorm...on Seokjin’s couch. It wasn't unpleasant. Yoongi could see himself doing this regularly. Yoongi could feel himself fighting to stay asleep, but the smell of awesome food wake tickling his nose and calling out to his stomach. When Yoongi opened his eyes to the sounds of his own stomach growl he couldn't help but whisper to it, “You're fucking weak.”

 

“Language!”

 

Seokjin popped his head around the corner and smiled at Young. How did he hear him? He even has mom hearing...gross. Yoongi averted his eyes and frowned. Wrapping the blanket around his small frame, he decided to waddle over to the kitchen table and talk to Seokjin. Yoongi kept his eyes on the floor and he did his best to mentally prepare himself for the whole “I’m sorry for being a total asswipe. I’ll work on it.” and “Can you forgive me?”...the words came easily to his head, now it was just spitting them out. Like right now…

 

Yoongi was so caught up in his little “Move your god damn lips” moment he didn't notice Seokjin walking over to him with a plate of food. And he visibly jumped when the plate was set down in front of him. Yoongi’s eyes went wide and he opened his mouth, but what he scripted in his head completely bailed on him and just let him stare into Seokjin’s eyes with a look of horror as he said,”Sorry! Asswipe!!”

Oh fuck,oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...fuuuuuuuuuuck. Why? Why was the world so cruel? 

 

Seokjin smiled back at him with a nod and a hum. Absolute fear began to course through Yoongi’s veins. What the fuck does that  _ mean _ ?! Yoongi watched carefully as Seokjin grabbed a kitchen knife and began to cut his food for him. Was Seokjin planning of  _ stabbing _ him?

 

“Namjoon talks about you alot.”

 

Yoongi found himself nodding. He continued to watch Seokjin skillfully obliterate his ham and eggs. Seokjin continued talking like Yoongi wasn't shitting himself right now...like this very second,”He really loves you. The more he spoke about you the more I wanted to reach out and apologize.”

 

Wait, stop. Reverse and re-fucking-play. Why was Seokjin apologizing? Yoongi shook his head and opened his mouth. Not planning on the words he was going to say, not prepared to take responsibility for whatever shitstorm flew past his lips,”Hyung. I should apologize. I was the aaa-ha-hass--in the wrong.  _ I _ was in the wrong. *ahem* You were just doing what I would do for Namjoon for Jimin. I get it and I’m sorry. I just...I just...I don't know. I’m just  dumb or something like that... And I’m sorry.”

 

Yoongi watched as Seokjin placed the utensils down and nodded. Yoongi knew his face was like a stone, as always, but if felt as if Seokjin could read him. And it made Yoongi uncomfortable. Seokjin’s gaze was nerve-wracking and Yoongi found himself shifting his gaze to his lap. In a barely there whisper he said, “I'm so sorry.”

 

Before Yoongi could lose his shit and run away,  before he even could blink he found himself in Seokjin’s arms. It was shocking how comfortable the embrace was. All mom jokes aside, it was like a mother's hug...accepting, warm, and caring. Yoongi frowned into the hug and nuzzled his face in Seokjin’s shoulder and just let go. He let go of his fear, his pride, his uncaring facade and broke down in loud sobs. Seokjin didn't seem to mind as he began to stroke Yoongi’s hair, hushing him gently.

 

It seemed like hours before Yoongi stopped crying. All he had left in him were a few sniffles. It was really gross how Seokjin now had a huge wet spot on his shirt from tears and probably snot. Yoongi sat back and fixed his eyes down to his lap out of sheer embarrassment. He's a grown fucking man..crying like a baby. 

 

“Yoongi-ah, Namjoon...he was really worried about you. I feel like I judged you too quickly. I thought you were...well...riff-raff and a jerk. I didn't understand you that well...I still don't but I know Namjoon does and he thinks you're scarred.”

 

Yoongi sank into his seat with a sigh. Well, no shit. Yoongi wasn't just scared he was fucking terrified. Seokjin watched Yoongi pull in on himself a little, the younger looked sad and it made Seokjin want to comfort him somehow. “Why? Why are you scared?”

 

Despite not knowing Seokjin well, at all really, Yoongi didn't really mind telling him the truth. But if Yoongi said the truth out loud it meant he had to accept it himself. No more denying it. With a shaky sigh Yoongi said in a low voice, “I’m afraid Namjoon won't want me because you're here. He'll realized how shitty I am as a person…You're so amazing. All he did was talk about you. How you're a great cook, how you're so sweet, smart, friendly...just a great person. And I’m just grumpy ol’ me... I get mad, I say things that I don't really mean just to kind of get back at you...I’m shit. ”

 

The thing about soulmates is that they are each halve to the same whole. You can't have a friend and hate his soulmate, it's impossible. Seokjin was Namjoon’s other half. They complimented one another, they improved each other, completed each other. Yoongi, could see Namjoon in Seokjin and Seokjin in Namjoon. Sure their skills were different, but their aura...it was the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can totally bash me. At this point I need it...

**Author's Note:**

> Did it seem like Yoongi to you guys. I don't know...Please comment and tell me your thoughts? 
> 
> P.S.  
> I will reread this like ten thousand times to fix any type-os and brain diarrhea...Then again this entire story is my brain diarrhea...Okay I will fix the type-os.


End file.
